


time to try again

by Onthewayyyy



Series: hard to explain [3]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Longing, Mama totally has a crush, Romance, honestly this is just kinda filler, idk anymore man, just take this garbage lmao, love makes you do stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthewayyyy/pseuds/Onthewayyyy
Summary: Mama is left alone while Sam goes out to set up the radio towers. Naturally, she overthinks things that are right in front of her.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Mama
Series: hard to explain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555210
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	time to try again

**Author's Note:**

> Another instalment, sometimes I wonder why I didn't just make this into an actual longer fic, but it's less stressful this way. As always, any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

**“Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."**

**– Lao Tzu**

* * *

There were times in her life that she felt this way about someone before, but they were so small in number that she could count them on one hand. She's been alone for a little while now, Sam was constantly out putting up the radio towers so they could actually make contact with Lockne. Normally Mama wouldn't mind the isolation, it wouldn't be the first time after all. But this feeling, well it rooted itself in her brain, forever on her mind. There were only two people she's felt something this strong for, the first and most obvious one was her twin, their connection insanely powerful. The second (and also kind've obvious if you think about it), was her sister's lover. After all, whatever Lockne felt, Mama felt. So how could she not also hopelessly fall in love with him?

She just hoped this time was different. That maybe it was just an infatuation. 

_Or maybe, that it's not so hopeless after all._

Sam Porter Bridges. The person who decided to stick around in her life. The person she was almost undoubtedly falling for. It didn't help that he was so _pure,_ so full of goodness. He wasn't bad looking either, his rough look actually complimented him. 

_That wasn't exactly a winning endorsement_

Well whatever, she couldn't put it into proper words, so what?

Mama sighed, why did this have to be so difficult? _Why did he have to be so damn adorable?_ She shoved that thought away, deciding to call him up and inquire about his progress. Sam picked up immediately, not giving her any time to regret the decision.

There was silence on the other line which made sense as whoever called usually started talking right away. Which is why her brain decided not to form words at all. 

"Mama? You there?" 

She started at his voice, "Y-yeah," she said. "I was just checking in, y'know, to see how many towers you set up."

There was a long pause, "Can't you just see them on your map?" 

Mama had to resist the temptation of slapping her forehead, completely forgetting that fact _and_ how he had used that same excuse before. Why was she like this?

"O-oh yeah, ha. Never mind then I guess." 

It was very fortunate that there was no-one who could see her right now, as she sported the deepest blush in human history. Mama _had_ to get a hold of herself. 

"Will I see you soon?" she asked, some measure of courage garnered. 

He grunted, "Sure, was thinkin' of takin' a break of this shit, get some normal orders done." Sam then let out a bark of laughter, "Some asshole ordered a pizza, has all these special requirements." 

She smiled at this, "Really? Like what?" 

The fear and uncertainty melted away as they slipped into easy conversations in which she tried to tell Sam that wanting a pizza not utterly destroyed was not a "special requirement". 

_This could work_

She hoped. 


End file.
